Customer Service
by azacfan09590
Summary: Cassidy can't seem to get over how her life is turning out. Already in to a few months of her senior year of high school and she's been cheated on, dumped and works at a dead end job at the towns local grocery store but when a celebrity comes back to his
1. Chapter 1

Name: Customer Service  
Rating: M  
Summary: Cassidy can't seem to get over how her life is turning out. Already in to a few months of her senior year of high school and she's been cheated on, dumped and works at a dead end job at the towns local grocery store but when a celebrity comes back to his hometown for the holiday's will the loose ends of her life be tied together by a first love.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zac

Cassidy stood behind the counter feeling the spit from another human being hit her face as they pointed and yelled at their reciet. What they were complaining about she didn't really know because after all she didn't really care.  
Cassidy looked over to her right giving a pleading look to her manager telling them with her eyes _To take care of this customer or i'm going to take care of him myself __  
_  
Her manager looked up from what she was doing and then looked over at the man who was still yelling. She nudged cassidy out of the way and she tried to reason with the pissed off man.

Cassidy sighed as she walked through the swinging doors out in to the front end. She was miserable and a seven hour shift behind the customer service desk wasn't helping either.

She walked under the huge clock on the wall and into the womans restroom. She looked at herself in disgust at her dirty work shirt and then up at her hair which was assembled in a mess on the top of her head.  
Last night was a long night since she spent most of it out in the freezing cold yelling at her now ex boyfriend about seeing him with another chick from high school the only problem is was that chick was now her ex best friend.

After about five minutes of staring at herself motionless she heard her manager walk in and call out her name "Cass we really need you back up there"

Cassidy looked over at her boss feeling flushed "are you okay?" her manager asked brushing her hair in the mirror.

Cassidy shook her head "i can't go back behind the desk I need a break, Can I go like block or something?" Her manager stopped what she was doing and looked over at her with a sympathetic look "Okay but only for a little bit, you still have three more hours and I'm not covering for you for that long"

Cassidy smiled as she walked past her boss and back out in to the brightly lit Store. She walked past all the registers hearing the crying of babies and the beeping form things being rung in, Cassidy crinched at these sounds since she now heard them in her dreams.

She got down the the stores discount aisle ready to start pulling products forward. You see the magic of blocking is making the shelves look fuller than they really are. You'd be amazed at how good cassidy was at making 7 boxes of macaroni look like 20 in a matter of minutes.

Now Cassidy wasn't the tallest of beings she only stood about 5'1 and she was as skinny as a newborn babies legs, being sarcastic of course. so when reaching the top shelf she had to improvise with the bottom shelve. She looked up at the cups of instant macaroni laying in all different directions it seriously looked like someone just decided to knock every one over.

Feeling daring cassidy took it to the next step and stood up on the second shelve putting her atleast 3 feet in to the air. She kept hold with one hand on to the top shelve as she carefully started to place the cups one on top of the other. She had just almost finished when she was startled by a screaming girl as she ran down the aisle almost knocking Cassidy off the shelve. She waved her free hand in the air trying to balance herself but cassidy felt her hand slipping and she closed her eyes bracing herself for the cracking of her head against the tiled floor.

She gave a quick scream as she felt herself fly back bringing a few macaroni cups with her. When she knew she was about to hit the floor she clenched her teeth hoping that biting down on something would make the fall a little less painful.

She opened her eyes though when she felt herself fall in to the arms of a complete stranger. She opened up one ey looking around "Is my head bleeding?" there was silence for a second then the voice replied with a "no" still holding her "anything broken or look like it shouldn't be there" The voice chuckled "I don't know you tell me"

The stranger let her down slowly as she put one foot on the ground after another, feeling a little light headed she took a deep breath before thanking her savior. "thanks so much" she said as she brushed off the dust on her shirt form the top shelve "It could've been a real mess"

Once done brushing herself off she looked up at the person who caught her. "it was no problem really I try to help"  
Cassidy's bottom draw hung open as she realized who it was "Oh wow I uhm- to be honest am ten times more embarresed now then if you were somebody else"

Zac laughed as he dug his hands in to his front pocket "well at least you honest" he said looking down at her "so really your okay?"  
Cassidy nodded as she smiled _I must look real attractice right now_ she thougth remembering her reflection in the bathroom mirror.

They stood there in silence for a second "I'm cassidy by the way" she said with a smile pionting at the cheesy name tag over her chest.

Zac smiled "well by the looks of you reaction I feel like you already know me but I'm going to be a gentleman about it and introduce myself anyways, zac Efron" he said laughing at himself and putting out his hand. Cassidy shook it smiling. "wow a rescuer and a gentleman please tell me are you single?" she heard him laugh at her little comment before dropping her hand. 

cassidy always liked making jokes at the worse possible time and this was now the worst possible time.

They both looked over abruptly at the shaking shelf next to them. Some kids must of been fooling around and when one pushed the other in to the shelf it sent it shaking making a can of soup on the top shelf come flying down hitting cassidy directly on the head.

Cassidy fell back unconcious now as Zac jumped forward grabbing her limp body before she really hit the floor this time.

Cassidy woke up staring up at the cieling. The lights were shining brightly in her face as she noticed the gross colors of the discolored cieling tiles. She felt her head pounding as she took her focus off the lights.

"hey are you okay?" she heard him say as she snapped back in to it. She looked up at him as his face came in to view. he was looking down at her with raised eyebrows as he waved his hand in her face.

She srunched up her forhead trying to rememeber what the hell had just happened. She laid there for a second not feeling her head on the ground but in his arms like he was cradling her or something.

Now feeling more embarresed then confused, she sat up quickly feeling the piercing pain in her head. "Oh my god that kills" she said rubbing her hand on her forehead.

She sat there for a second and saw the can sitting on the ground next to her. Zac got up and put out his hand "c'mon I think your okay" She grabbed it feeling the warmth against her now clamy hand. She felt herself being pulled up as a rush of pain went surging through her head.

"that is one big bump" he said putting his finger to it "that's deffinitly going to hurt in the morning" Cassidy sighed as she closed her eyes trying to make the pain go away but it didn't.

Zac put out his arm fro her to grab on to "I'll bring you up to the front, I don't know if you can walk on your own". cassidy grabbed on to his arm feeling his fore arm muscle flex as he moved. He lead her up to the front and all the usual sounds of a market were now five times louder. "please tell me you have some advil or oxycotton or soemthing" she said as she heard him chuckle. "No sorry I can't do anything for you"

Cassidy made a sour look on her face when she heard her boss shrieking and running over to them "oh my god cassidy are you okay, let me look at your head"

Cassidy stopped her "Oh woah too many questions" Her boss shut up looking at the bump "you can go home I'll have one of the other girls take over you shift, are you okay driving home?"

Cassidy felt more dizzy as she answered "No i didn't drive today my dad dropped me off" Her boss answered back "well I'll call your house and let them know to come pick you-" Cassidy stopped her by shaking her head "they won't be back until later they're out of town or something"

Cassidy squeezed zac's arm tighter as she felt herself sway back. Zac put his hand behind her resting it on her back keeping her balanced "I'll take her home" he said lookging over at Cassidy's boss

"oh, are you two friends or something?" zac smiled nodding his head lieing "yeah good friends"  
Cassidy didn't fight his answer she was too tired. Her boss nodded taking one more look at cassidy's lump that was now the size of a golf ball "well cassidy just call me tomorrow and let me know how you feel then"

Cassidy nodded as she felt herself being lightly pushed towards the front doors. Her vision was still blury as the tears built up in her eyes, she wan't crying because she was in pain but she was crying over how much her life did a 360 in the past day and a half. She quickly brushed back the tears not wanting to look like a big baby inf ront of some guy she just met.

She walked outside still feeling Zac's hand on her back . Trying the make the situation light she broke the silence with light conversation

"I can't believe she didn't know who you were" she said laughing as she thought of her boss being socialy challeneged "I mean here you are this big movie star in her store and she didn't even recognize you" she felt the giggles coming on but she contained herself she didn't want to seem like a nut case.

Zac smiled and shrugged "hey you win some you lose some I guess"  
He lead cassidy over to his car which was luckily parked in the front so they didn't have to walk far. he opened the door up for her and helped her ease inside as she grabbed on to her throbbing head.

He closed the door once she was in all the way and sighed. Already two hours back home and he was in more than he bargained for. he walked past the front of the car taking the keys from his pocket and jumping inside.

He started up the car when he heard cassidy speak "sorry for waisitng your time, really I could've walked"  
Zac smirked and put the car in drive "yeah you would of walked right in to the middle of traffic"

Cassidy laughed feeling dizzy again. She leaned her head back and groaned "i need a nap" She sideglanced over at zac who was looking over at her "are you sure you don't have a cuncuson or anything?" he said with a raised eyebrow

Cassidy shook her head "I don't feel like I do" she looked out her window "oh and if your wondering where I live It's spring street right over by this-" she was cut off by zac who finished her sentence for her "sub shop and across the street is the park"

Cassidy picked her head up confused "wait how did you know that?"  
he laughed as he took a left turn "I grew up here, I'm actually back for the holiday's"

It made perfect sense now to cassidy "Oh so that's why your here I thought you were just passing by and happened to be lucky enough to catch a girl saving her a trip to the emergency room".

She laughed at herslef as she felt the car come to a stop "here already.." she said trailing off as she reached for the handle. When she was about to open the door she felt him grab her arm. She looked back behind her

"are you sure your okay?" this time he asked worried "because I would feel guilty if the next time I saw you; you were in a cast from falling"

cassidy smiled and reassured him "really i'm fine but thanks for worrying it's cute"

He took back his hand and rested it on the wheel smiling back. She opened up the door and stepped out slowly feeling a dizzy rushing feeling hit her. She stepped on to the sidewalk but for some reason it didn't feel like sidewalk it felt like clouds. Cassidy scrunched up her nose. _Did someone like slip me a drug when I wasn't looking _she thought as she took a step forward but that one step felt like a leap making her almost fall back.

Zac stepped out fo the car and ran over to her grabbing her arm catching her again "woah, almost took another spill there" he said calmly as he lead her up the walkway.

For a day in december it was pretty warm outside, almost hitting sixty so the breeze and shade from the trees felt nice.

Cassidy tightened her grip on her front doorknob as she turned it slowly "really all I need is some ice and a pillow and I will be A okay"

She walked in to the breezeway still feeling Zac's grip on her arm as she lead him down the hall and to the kitchen.  
Zac let go of her arm only when she sat down "how about I get the ice" he said as he walked over to the freezer.

"your a really nice guy" Cassidy said almost mumbling "I mean we just met like what twenty minutes ago and already your inside me house taking care of me" She smiled "It at least took a few weeks before my ex boyfriend even got upstairs" She giggled to herself and at her little joke.

Zac smiled _that can must of really hit her hard as_ he kept hearing her babble on about her ex boyfriend. he saw a towel hanging off a hook and unfolded it dropping some ice and then wrapping the towel around them.

he turned around and looked down at Cassidy who had now rested her head on the kitchen table. Calmer now Cassidy felt like herself "I'm sorry, I must sound like an idiot right now. i don't know what happened I just felt like I was on a trip of acid"

Zac smirked as he handed her the towel of ice. She put it up to her head feeling the cooling sensation take some of the pain away. She lifted up her head and stood up facing him.

"I think I'm fine now, thank you for driving me home and giving me this ice" Zac shrugged "It's no big deal i don't mind helping"

Cassidy turned around and walked back down the hall this time towards the living room. zac followed looking at the pictures hung up alongside the walls. They were msotly pictures of cassidy through the years hinting at that she was an only child.

He followed her into a bigger room containing a television and a few chairs. cassidy had already made herself comfortable on the couch as he sat down on the chair nearest the door.

He looked over at her as she laid her hea down on a pillow "this is so sereal" she said smiling "i mean here I am a cashier with alump on her head, and there you are a celebrity sitting on my chair..In my house"

Zac laughed and stood up "I should get going" Cassidy nodded but remained laying down "yeah, thanks again thoguh this was all really nice of you"

He backed out in to the hallway seeing her start to close her eyes "I'll probably see you around" he said as she waved goobye

"yeah and maybe next time I'll be fully concious for the whole hour we're together" Zac couldn't help but laugh as he opened the door and walked back outside.

_She was actaully a pretty nice and normal girl , maybe it wasn't so bad that he was back home. I mean LA can be a little over rated._


	2. Chapter 2

Name: Customer Service  
Rating:M  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zac

Zac walked in to the thresh hold of his parents house, taking in the smell of roast beef in the oven. He heard the clanking of pots and pans as he tossed his jacket over a chair in the breezeway.

He stood there for a second really looking around at all the familiar sites he remembered as a kid. He felt exauhsted as he looked at the photos that were framed and set up on the walls. Mostly all of him and his brother.

Zac walked in to his living room where his dad was sitting there reading the newspaper. he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Plane rides alwasy made him tired, even if he was only on the plane for two hours.

"So how's re-visiting the town?" his dad asked as he flipped through another page. zac lifted up his head from the chair and looked over at him.

"It was good, I actually just really stopped at the grocery store" His dad nodded as he read another article not really paying anymore attention.

Zac flipped his keys around his finger "I still can't believe you guys kept my car around"

He looked over as his father who shrugged still reading "we knew you would be visiting from time to time and a guy like you needs some trasportation"

Zac smiled as he stopped flipping the keys.

_She was funny and although a little clumsy she was pretty_ Zac thought to himself as he picked the lint of his jeans. _yeah his time spent with her was weird but i'm sure that wasn't really her, I mean she's probably a whole different person when she's not suffering from a cuncusion, why was he thinking about her though. he should of been thinking about his current girlfriend not a local grocer.__  
_  
Zac snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his phone vibrating in his back pocket. He sat up as he reached behind himself for it and when he finally shook it free he stood up and answered

"hey" he said waiting to hear who would answer back

"hey Zac" Vanessa said giggling. Zac smiled as he stepped outside on to his porch to get some privacy. he sat down on his front steps hearing the laughter of kids who were playing Baseball in the middle of the street.

"how was your trip?" she asked. he could hear her breathing into the phone and the sound of cars driving by

"where are you?" he asked watching a kid run around the bases victoriously after hitting a home run.

"I'm on my way out to lunch with Ashley" she said still breathing in to the phone as she walked down the street

"well my trip was really boring, I whish you could've of come down. My parent's would of loved you"

He heard Vanessa laugh before replying "I Know I miss you already but work is crazy besides the longer we're apart the better us getting back together will be"

Zac smiled and ran his hand through his hair "what a tease" he said sighing "just only, Oh I don't know two weeks before I come back home"

he heard the sound of a beeping horn in the background as she said almost whispering "trust me i'll be counting down the days"

Zac was about to go on when he heard his mother call his name stepping outside "can you believe this it's mid december and almost hitting 80" she wiped her hands with a towel "dinner's on the table sweetheart you better go wash up"

Zac nodded as he placed his hand over the reciever "I'll be there in a second"  
His mother smiled as she walked back inside.

"sorry about that, it was my mom"

"oh no it's okay, listen babe I got to go I'm almost at the restaurant but I'll call you later...I love you"  
Zac felt his heart skip a beat "I love you too" he hung up the phone standing up.

He was about to walk inside when he heard one of the kids out on the street yell over to him "Hey mister can you throw us our ball back?"

Zac looked back behind him and saw the ball had rolled up against the bottom step. he jogged down the steps and threw the ball back at the kid who called out to him.

Neither of the kids bothered to thank him, they just went back to playing their game.

Cassidy walked in to the Fashion Bug breathing in the perfumed smell they sprayed on all their clothes. It was her day off a week before Christmas and she still needed to get presents for her friends.

She figured a few shirts would make up for all the missed birthdays and past Christmas' and she felt horrible since she spent those years swooning over her then boyfriend. Two years wasted on him when she could of been having fun.

Zac locked his car after getting out and walking up to the walkway. he was at the outlet malls picking up a few things for his dad and brother. His life was so hectic back in LA that he never had time to shop for gifts.

He walked past the stores windows headed for Ralph Lauren which was on the other end of the parking lot. It was another hot day and he felt himself starting to sweat as he got closer.

He started to look at all the windows wondering if he should get something other than the bracelet for his mother that he had picked up this morning but he figured she would be happy with just that.

He stopped in front of one window in particualr though when he saw Cassidy looking through a pile of shirts. He smiled as he walked in to the store.

She didn't notice him at first and the only reason she looked over in his direction was because the girl behind the counter squealed and almost fainted.

Cassidy raised an eyebrow and smiled over to him as he shoved one hand in his pocket. looking at her kind of embarresed for even walking in to a store like this.

She kept a hold of the shirt she was just looking at _oh my god what is he doing here? if it's just to see me then call me lucky _Cassidy looked him up and down before he could notice her staring _so Hot.___

He got up to her side and leaned one hand on the shirt counter

"hey" he said cooly and collectively  
Cassidy smiled back as she folded the shirt back up

"hows your head?" he asked trying to see what was covered by her bangs. She turned to face him sighing as she lifted up her bangs revealing a bruise, no lie that was 3 inches in width.

He couldn't help but smirk as she let her bangs back down.  
Walking past him Cassidy spotted a few other racks of shirts, Zac followd breaking the silence

"so who you shopping for?" He crossed his arms over his chest waiting for a reply.

She picked up another shirt checking it out "How did you know I was shopping for someone"

Zac shrugged uncrossing his arms "you strike me as the last minute shopper kind of girl" she laughed as she looked at the price "oh know me all too well"

Cassidy put the shirt back down sighing, she couldn't find anything. "so what are you doing here?" she asked with raised eyebrows

"I'm shopping too, for my dad and brother" Cassidy nodded and started to look at a jacket "looks like we're not that different after all" She looked up at him smiling and then patted his shoulder as she walked by him again.

She got to a sales rack when he noticed her hiding her head behind a shirt. He looked at her funny before asking "what are you doing?" Cassidy put her finger up tp her lips motioning for him to be quiet.

She started to point towards the entrance and when Zac followed her finger he saw a couple walk in.  
He raised an eyebrow "and your hiding why?"

she waved her hand at him telling him to quiet down. She knelt down and started to crouch towards the exit. Zac stood there chuckling thinking this was all too amusing.

Cassidy almost cleared the whole store without being seen until she made a run for the exit.

"Cassidy?" a voice asked making her stop in her tracks. cassidy took a deep breath _so close! _she thought as she took her hands off the door.

Cassidy turned around putting on her bravest face when really she started to hurt inside.

"hey Cindy..." she trailed off looking to who Cindy was standing next to, She felt the color flush out of her face Knowing Cindy stopped her just to show off her new boyfriend and worst to embaress her

"hey Josh" cassidy said quietly as she looked down at her hands that were now fidgiting with the zipper to her hoodie.

Zac stood in the far corner where Cassidy had left him listening in to their conversation. _So that's her ex _he thought looking the kid up and down.

Cassidy felt like crying but she had to stay strong she wanted to show them that they didn't break her, even if they used to be the two people she trusted the most. her best friend and boyfriend now together and happy.

Cindy grabbed josh's hand kissing him on the cheek. Cassidy missed Josh like crazy, he was the person she thought she loved but she was obviously mistaken on his part.

"I was actaully just leaving' Cassidy said as Cindy giggled kissing josh again. She was flaunting him around now and she loved it, she loved hurting Cassidy.

"Oh please stay, I need to get your opinion on something that I was planning on getting Josh, we were actually headed over to Ralph Lauren when we saw you and I knew we needed to see each other and catch up on old times"

Josh laughed in Cassidy's face at Cindy's little joke and cassidy felt like she was shrinking in to a coward.

Josh leaned over and whispered something in to Cindys ear making her cackle. cassidy hated them both for doing this to her they really knew how to get to her.

Zac watched now in sympthany as he saw Cassidy's facial expressions change, she was hurting and bad. He didn't want to look like a jerk to her by just standing there on the sidelines so he decided to do something. he walked past the racks and toward Cassidy. She didn't notice him until he grabbed on to her hand kissing her on the forehead

"sorry I couldn't find what you were looking for" he said squeezing her hand. Cassidy looked up at him thanking him with her eyes. She smiled when we winked back at her.

He turned his attention to Josh and Cindy who were now standing speechless. _they deffinitely know who I am _he thought smiling as he out stretched his hand towards Josh

"Hey I'm Zac" Josh nodded taking his hand "I'm -uh Josh"

Zac let go of his hand and then looked over at Cindy smiling. Cindy looked down at her hand trying not to make eye contact with either of them.

Feeling a lot less insecure cassidy spoke up llooking up at zac "We really should get going we still have those reservations to make for tonight at Mason's" Zac nodded pushing open the door holding it for Cassidy

Cassidy walked out as Zac looked at Cindy and Josh smiling  
"nice to meet you" he said calmly as he closed the door behind him. When they were out of view and earshot Cassidy jumped up in down hugging him

"oh my god that was awesome, did you see the look on their faces, dump on them"  
Zac hugged her back laughing. She was light as a feather so he easily walked with her still holding on. he let her down "you weren't too bad yourself, reservations at mason's that's like the most expensive restaurant here"

Cassidy squealed smiling "i know, it's the only place Josh and Cindy can't afford"

Cassidy wrapped her arm around Zac's "thanks so much you really saved me back there" Zac looked down

"Speaking of saving I think that would be the third time I stopped you from embaressing yourself". Cassidy smiled "yeah and for that I am grateful, you have really helped out a lot".

She took her arm off of Zac's stopping at the end of the outlet "well I better get going, my mom's expecting me home soon"

Zac chuckled "you still have a curfew"  
Cassidy shrugged putting some hair behind her ears "yeah for dinner at least"

Zac looked out in to the parking lot at his car. "You know since your the first person to really talk to me since I have been back I think we should hang out...tonight" he looked back at Cassidy who was zipping up her hoodie shivering from the breeze.

She looked hesitant for a second before nodding her head "yeah sure, I think we'll have a good time"

Zac smiled taking his keys out of his pocket "I'll pick you up around I don't know Eight and if I still remember this town as well as I used to I know where to go"

Cassidy raised her eyebrows "oooh mysterious, way to keep me guessing" she said sarcastically as she stepped off the sidewalk and on to the street.

She waved goodbye as she stepped further away "see you soon" he said yelling to her as she slipped her hands in her pocket and hoodie over her head. 


	3. Chapter 3

Name: Customer Service  
Rating:M  
Disclaimer: I don't Own Zac

Cassidy stepped outside on to her porch hugging her arms to her chest. She was excited to hang out with Zac and was still beaming over her showing off to Josh that she was okay without him.

Since the sun had set it got a lot cooler outside making her shiver. She walked out on to the first porch step seeing her breath catch the air.  
she smiled and waved over at him before swiftly running down her steps and down the walkway towards him.

He was leaning up against the passenger side door and he chuckled as she stopped herself short before running in to him .

"you know all that beeping wasn't going to make me move any faster" she said with a sly smile as he smiled.

"well I tried" he said shrugging and opening the door for her, she looked up at him and smiled before she jumped in waiting for him to get in through his door.

Cassidy had to admit she was pretty nervous. Since breaking up with Josh she hadn't really had a chance to hang out with well...anybody. Not to mention that since being with Josh she hadn't been out with a guy in years so needless to say she didn't know how to act.

_Should I be flirty or hard to get or mysterious? _She was confusing herself now so she shook her thoughts out of her head as he sat down in the drivers seat putting the car in Drive

_maybe I should just be myself _she thought looking over at him

"so where are we going tonight?" She took her hands out of her pockets and leaned her elbow up on the seat divider touching his.

He looked over at her shaking his head as he took a turn out of her street "You are going to have to wait and find out"  
She smiled and folded her arms over her chest "okay but how do you know if I'm even going to like this place?"  
she said looking over with a raised eyebrow.

He laughed "well if I know you at all I think you'll like what I have set up"

"I must really talk alot because you claim to know a lot about me" she said smirking  
Zac looked over "I just know someone very similar to you" he left it at that and took another turn and started to head towards the center of town.

Cassidy nodded her head looking out the window. As he drove down the main drag all the christmas lights set up around town started to blur by her window making her kind of zone out.

_This is unreal, I mean just a few days I was heartbroken and betrayed now all of a sudden I'm here with a cute and charming guy that never in my wildest imagination thought he would be spending his time with me._

She snapped back when she noticed they were slowing down and then came to a complete stop. Cassidy opened up her door as Zac took the keys out of the ignition.

She couldn't help but laugh as she noticed where they were "Pete's Pizza" she said looking over at him. The pizza place was the most popular in town and Cassidy and her friends went there like everyday so she was a little shocked to find out he still remembered about this place.

He stood next to her looking up at the big sign and then In to the windows at all the customers "yeah I haven't had there pizza since I was a kid" he said smiling and then putting his hand on her back

"C'mon I'm starving" he said leading her in to the pizza parlor.  
when Cassidy opened the door the strong smell of pizza hit them both practically making Zac drool.

A few heads turned but Zac was so preoccupied with reading the menu that only Cassidy noticed "you must be so use to this" she said looking around

Zac stopped reading looking down at her "what reading a menu I think I can handle it" he laughed as she hit him on the shoulder "shut up you know what i mean"

Zac looked around smiling at the people his appearance had attracted and then turned his attention back to the Menu "I guess, it's still a little weird but flattering"

Cassidy nodded unzipping her jacket, even though it was cold outside the heat from the ovens was making her start to sweat

"so what do you remember from this place that you loved?" she asked smoothing out her shirt  
"well I always liked the everything toppings pizza but right now I'm in the mood for pepperoni"  
Cassidy nodded "I'm a mushroom kind of girl" Zac scrunched up his forehead at the sound of mushrooms making a grossed out face.

Cassidy laughed "whatever I think it's good but anyways you order and I'll grab us a table"

She walked away from him and grabbed a table next to the steamed up windows. She sat down now fully taking of her jacket and placing it next to her on the seat.

She looked over at him as he smiled back leaning up against the counter waiting for the pizza.

_You can't be attracted to her, you have a great girlfriend. She's just a friend, a really pretty friend but still just a friend. Yeah she's funny and smart and sarcastic but Vanessa is all those things too. I mean I just met her how can I look at her in that way over such a short period of time is that even possible?_ He thought to himself before he heard his order being called out.

He grabbed the box of pizza thanking the man behind the counter. He took a deep breath before heading to the table Cassidy had sat at.

_just a friend _he kept repeating to himself as he sat down across from her.

She sat there and watched him open up the box grabbing a slice and putting it down on a plate. He looked over at her as he handed the plate across the table.

"just cheese that's a little plain" she said grabbing it taking a bite making sure the cheese didn't drip down her chin

Zac shrugged "I guess my pepperoni craving faded"  
She giggled as she watched Zac chow down on his first slice savoring the flavor.

"you are so weird" she said with a raised eyebrow as he looked up finishing chewing "why because I like their pizza?"  
she shook her head "no by the way your eating their pizza"

He chuckled wiping his mouth with a napkin "well when you haven't tasted something this good in years, you'll know how I feel"

A few slices later Zac dumped the pizza box and the plates in the trash as Cassidy stood up putting her jacket back on.

"so where to next?" she asked zipping herself back up  
Zac put on his jacket too raising an eyebrow "who said there's more?"

Cassidy smiled as she walked past him towards the door "please, I know guys like you and there is always more"

Zac laughed as he followed her outside "guys like me, is that supposed to be a bad thing?" She stood by her door watching him as he walked to the other side.

He looked over at her across the cars roof waiting for her reply "well If your like my ex food always came before the entertainment but then again watching you eat was pretty entertaining, so you know you could just drop me off now and we can call it a night"

She heard the doors click as they unlocked and she sat down in her seat.

Zac got in and looked over at her before starting up the car "you know as funny as you are I'm still going to keep you around for a few more hours"

Cassidy smiled as he started up the car "you know you are way nice" she said sarcastically

He laughed as he backed out of the parking space and driving back on to the road.  
Cassidy put her hands back in her pockets because she was getting cold again as he started to drive her to another location.

"Favorite movie?" she asked trying to start up a conversation. Zac didn't hesitate to answer he just simply said  
"The Goonies" He smiled and looked over at her, she smiled back and nodded "me too"

He pulled in to another parking lot but Cassidy knew where she was "The grocery store?"  
Zac nodded as he got out of the car "yeah well where we are going next, we need food"

"but we just ate" she said following him in to the store. Right now the last place she wanted to be was at work especially since she didn't want any of her co-workers to get the wrong idea

They walked in through the automatic doors and Cassidy blinked a few times adjusting the the bright light "where's your candy?"  
Zac turned around asking, she looked over at him as they walked past the customer service desk. She looked over at the woman behind the desk and smiled and waved "aisle five"

she said feeling stupid because she knew where everything was, well after all she had been working there for two years.

Zac and her walked down the aisle as he started to grab bags off the shelves  
"are you trying to stock up?" she asked giggling as he started to hand her some bags

"I mean c'mon you have gotten swedish fish, resse's, M&M's, Skittles and who know's what else where are we planning on going?"  
Zac grabbed one last bag off the shelf and walked past her up to the front

"okay don't answer me then" She follwed him as he dumped all the stuff out on the register  
"we are going to the movies" he said looking back at her grabbing all the bags out of her hands.

Cassidy laughed as the beeping noise from the register started as their stuff was rung in

"what you don't like the movies?" he asked with a raised eyebrow as he searched in his pockets for his wallet  
Cassidy shook her head still smiling "No it's just that I love the drive in's is all"

Zac payed the woman behind the register "good because tonight is a double feature, hence all the candy"  
He grabbed the bags off the belt and then grabbed her hand and nodded his head towards the door "c'mon the movie starts in about 20 minutes"

Zac laid out a giant blanket over the car's windshield and hood as Cassidy dropped the bags on the roof "it's a better few up here" he said grabbing her hand and pulling her up on to the hood. Cassidy smiled as she layed down realizing it was a perfect spot to sit to see the screen

and even thought it was a little cold outside laying next to Zac made her feel warm.  
_What is going on, this is incredible he's so gorgeous and nice and sweet why don't you just make a move__  
_she thought to herslef as he handed her a bag of swedish fish. She started to shiver a little bit from sitting up there with the breeze.

Zac noticed and sat up taking off his jacket, he was perfectly fine so he thought she could use it. He handed it over to her "take it"

Cassidy shook her head "no I'm fine" Zac put the jacket on her lap "no because I would feel guilty if you got sick because you would complain to me about it" Cassidy hit him in the arm as she put his jacket on "I would not bitch to you"

She smelt his cologne on the jacket making her smile. Something just felt right after putting the jacket on so she decided then to act upon her feelings, the first move she would make since josh the first move she would make tonight.

She started to feel nervous as she rested her head on his shoulder starting to feel a lot more comfortable. Zac was a little surprised at first but he didn't back away or fight it instead he put his arm around her as the movie started.

_Okay so that wasn't really a big move but it was a big step for her _she reached in to a bag of M&M's and grabbed a handful popping them in to her mouth. She laughed as Zac took some "get your own" she said defending her handful of M&M's  
"I would but you almost already cleared out the bag" he said jokingly as he reached for some skittles.  
"I did not..." she said looking over at him, She felt his grip around her shoulder tighten as he looked over at her  
popping a few skittles in his mouth.

The movie's opening song started up but neither one of them looked away, they just laid there staring at eachother but it didn't feel weird or uncomfortable for either of them, they kind of just wanted to stay like that.

He moved his eyes looking at every feature of her face. He noticed every freckle every defining line and the dimples on her cheeks when she started to smile.

_What are you doing, she's just a friend _he thought as he leaned in closer keeping his eyes on hers.  
She felt his breath on her nose and her cheeks got all red, she put her hand on his cheek as he leaned in to kiss her.

She hesitated to kiss back but she did after a second, the butterflies in her stomach went off the wall. She heard the hood make a popping sound as he shifted his weight pulling back from her.

He smiled and took a deep breath before kissing her on the forehead. She smiled and blushed again as he pushed a few strands of hair behind her ear.

_what are you doing, you just got out of a serious relationship you can't do this now wow why did I have to get closer to him? _she pushed him away as he tried to lean in for another kiss. She sat up and looked over at him "I'm going to go grab a soda" she said hoping off the car. She walked away running her hand through her hair

_what just happened? _she asked herself as she entered the small snack shack.

Zac jumped off the car too and stretched "I can't belive I did that" he mumbled to himself "I just made this whole thing awkward for her"

Zac looked down at his watch, it was already 11:30 and he figured she had to be home soon. Forgetting about the movie he took the blanket off the car and packed everything away and grabbed the keys out of his pocket.

When cassidy got back she noticed him standing by the driver side's door. She looked over at him taking a sip from her soda, she felt uncomfortable now like what they had just did was completly wrong like they weren't right for each other. Zac looked over at her and smiled "I need to get back it's getting late" Cassidy nodded in agreement "yeah my parents get worried when I'm out this late"

_I really don't wan this night to end but is has to some time I guess _she got in to the car as he started it up  
_why did I have to make a move _she thought the whole ride home.

Cassidy got out and stepped on to the sidewalk in front of her house she turned to him because he was now standing next to her "thanks for tonight" she said quietly afraid she would wake up somebody. It was so quiet on her street that all they could hear were the crickets and she was afraid her mom was waiting up for her and she didn't want to be embarresed now.

Zac shoved his hands in his pocket "I had fun tonight and maybe I'll see you around"  
Cassidy smiled as she made her way up her walkway

"Cassidy wait" she heard him say as she spun around hugging her arms over her chest  
"sorry about what happened at the movies, I shouldn't of..." Cassidy shook her head trying to make light of the situation "hey if I were you I would of gotten carried away too"

He laughed as she waved goodbye leaving it at that.

He watched her as she walked in to her house and smiled to himself as he got back in to his car. He leaned his head back up against his seat "she is amazing.." he said to himself.

Cassidy was screaming inside as she made her way upstairs to her room  
"that was freakin incredible" she said to herself falling down on her bed.

The whole night she couldn't get him out of her head and neither could he. 


	4. Chapter 4

Name: Customer Service  
Rating:M  
Disclaimer:I don't own Zac 

Cassidy walked down the aisle slowly trying to waste time. She was doing returns with only 20 minutes left in her shift so she was trying to stay out on the floor rather than being behind the desk.

She noticed someone had shoved a magazine behind a box of cookies so she snatched it and looked at the cover. Who said a little light reading wouldn't help.

She walked down another aisle reading the cover leanining on the caraiges bars.

It was some kind of teeny boppers magazine so she wasn't interested until she saw his picture

_10 things you don't know about Zac Efron___

Cassidy smiled to herself as she flipped open to the page, this could come in handy for the next time she saw him.  
She read through the list laughing at the parts with his Favorite food, movie, and place to hang out but the one thing that kind of shocked her and upset her was number ten

_10. Him and co-star Vanessa Hudgens have been keeping their dating life private___

Cassidy closed the magazine stopping the carriage

_Girlfriend wow...he obviously negelcted to tell me that one___

she threw the magazine in to the carraige and picked up a few boxes of rice placing them in their correct spot on the shelves. She stood there for a second looking down at the magazine again

_I can't belive I was such an idiot, I should of known he had a girlfriend waiting for him back home but instead of thiniking about her he was to busy making out with an employee from the super market.___

She hated herself now she felt guilty. Here she was putting herself in the same situation she caught Josh doing. She was still standing there looking through the carraige for another box of rice hearing her name being called.

She looked up thinking it was going to be the boss of the store but ti wasn't, it just had to be him.

"hey" he said walking up to her and putting his hands on the bar of the carraige  
"when do you get off work?" he asked as she picked up another box

"I'm working late tonight" she lied as she put the box on the shelf

Zac nodded then shrugged "well maybe I can pick you up and we can go grab something to eat" Zac looked over at her as she started to block the boxes of rice.

He was hoping she would say yes because after last night he couldn't stop thinking about her even when he was on the phone with vanessa earlier today.

Cassidy looked up at him kind of frowning "I can't I have to be home tonight, my parents were a little upset with me for skipping curfew"

"I didn't mean to get you in trouble..." he stopped when she started to shake her head "It's not your fault I should of told you what time I needed to be home"

Zac smirked "so you really didn't want to go home last night " Cassidy smiled at how cocky he was being but then she noticed the magazine again and she stopped

"what's the matter?" he asked watching her frown as she looked down at something in the carraige. he looked down too and noticed his face on the cover and then the headline that was printed above it.

"wow haven't seen that article yet" Cassidy picked it up and handed it to him  
"well then I guess you should read it"

She grabbed a can this time and walked past him to the other side of the aisle as he flipped to the page he was on. By the time she walked back he had gotten to number 10

"listen Cassidy I know I should of told you but I-"

"Forgot" Cassidy interrupted him and finished his sentence. Zac sighed as he put the magazine back down "what happened last night I'm not sorry for"

She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow "what do you mean your not sorry, you have a girlfriend Zac..."

Zac shrugged "well I'm not... okay, because maybe I wanted to kiss you and maybe I just happened to forget about Vanessa last night. The whole night I kept telling myself that we were just friends but I couldn't help it alright. I had fun last night I got carried away and end of story"

Cassidy loved to hear what he was saying but she still knew it was wrong "maybe it would be best if we didn't see each other" she said quietly as she bit her lip.

Zac looked at her shaking his head "I don't want to not be able to see you"  
"It's how it should be though, I just got out of a relationship I don't what my head to get wrapped up in another one, especially one that wouldn't work out"

"how would we not work out" Zac said feeling hurt now  
"I have school Zac and you leave to go back home in another week, what would be the point of us starting up something that we would have to stop so soon"

Zac shoved his hands in his coat pocket as he heard Cassidy's name being called. Cassidy looked up past his shoulder and saw her manager waving her over.

Cassidy walked past him and up to her "your shift is over you can go now"

Zac turned around hearing Cassidy's manager speak loud enough for him to hear from where he was standing "working late tonight doesn't sound like it to me" He said coldly

Cassiy turned her attention to him hearing her manager leave shortly after not wanting to get in to the middle of anything "I have to go" Cassidy said as she walked away from him and up to the service desk.

Zac stood there for a second by himself in the aisle  
_I should of told her _he thougth as he chased her up front.

Cassidy grabbed her coat and bag from behind the desk and hurried outside, she was walking home and she didn't want him to catch up.

She got halfway across the parking lot when she heard him catch up to her grabbing her arm "will you just wait" he said catching his breath

"for what!" she snapped back "Zac you should of told me about her but you didn't and so now here is this poor girl sitting at home waiting for you to probably call her"

Zac caught his breathe as she went on "why your waisting your time with me I have no idea"  
"it's because your worth it Cassidy" he said calmer now "ever since you fell in to my arms that day I thought you were worth it. how else can I explain it to you"

Cassidy hadn't even put on her jacket and she thought she should feel cold by now but she was so frustrated she felt like she was sweating.

"please don't say that" she saw her breath in front of her disappearing in to the air  
"why shouldn't I, it's true" was all he said back

A car sped by them breaking the silence "I really need to go though" she said as she started to back away  
He walked forward and grabbed her arm pulling her right up against him.

She didn't fight it though, she just stood there. Just stood there and closed her eyes as he leaned in for a kiss, just stood there as she kissed him back hard and just stood there as she wrapped her hands around his neck.

He pulled away catching his breath as she smiled.  
He had done it again, he had sucked her in almost hypnotizing her as she kissed him again and again.


	5. Chapter 5

Name: Customer Service  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I don't own zac

Zac looked over at the clock on the night stand seeing that it was already midnight. He looked up at the cieling almost dozing off when he heard her speak up

"I should get going.." she said quietly rubbing her hand over his chest. Him and Cassidy had spent the rest of the night together just laying in his bed talking about everything.

She lifted her head up from his pillow "my parent are probably freaking out now" He smiled but pulled her back down kissing her "I don't want you to go"

She smiled and Kissed him back "I don't either but I really have to"

He sat up and stretched kissing her on the cheek. Ever since their little fight they finally got through to one another understanding each other better.

Zac laid back down letting his head hit the pillow "I'm not even tired" he said sighing and looking up at her.  
Cassidy didn't want to leave so she laid back down positioning herself comfortably on his arm sinking in to the bed

"this has to be one of the most comfortablest beds I have ever laid on" she said laughing as he kissed the top of her head.  
"tell me about it, I even forgot how comfortable this felt until I came back home"

Cassidy frowned as she felt his chest move up and down with each breath "when are you planning on leaving anyways?" she asked curiously.

She heard him sigh before answering "after Christmas, I need to get back to work"  
He looked over at her "I want you to come with me though, spend new years with me"

Cassidy looked down at her hand which was resting on his chest "I can't" she said sitting up again

He stayed there "please just come up with me" Cassidy shook her head now getting off the bed "I really need to get home now"

She picked up her jacket from the end of the bed putting it on  
"wait why can't you just give me a straight forward answer?" he asked now sitting up

Cassidy shook her head "it's just I should be hearing back from a few schools, it's all very nerve racking"

Zac shook his head "okay then can I come by tomorrow?" Cassidy hesitated as she sat down on the edge of the bed staring at him

"no Zac you can't because like I said before we shouldn't see each other" Zac looked at her "why are you back to this again, I mean didn't we just have an argument about it" He stood up looking at her

_She's practically repeating herself again _He thought as she stood up too. Now they were facing eachother the only thing between them was his bed

"because I am not over it yet, Zac I have school to think about now. That's my main priority I don't want another boyfriend"

Zac clenched his teeth and nodded "so when were you planning on telling me we weren't going to get serious because what happened after tonight kind of hinted towards that"

Cassidy shook her head zipping up her jacket "I'm sorry if I gave you that idea but I thought we would just leave it at this, you know i go back to school and you go back to LA"

"so what? so you still have your mind made up" he was starting to raise his voice as she looked back at him 

"your making this a bigger deal than it actually is!" she snapped back, she wasn't going to let him yell at her

He threw his hands up "it is a big deal, Cassidy I don't know about you but I feel something for you, I really do"

Cassidy smiled "I do too but us would just be too big a step for me"  
She started to walk towards the door

he walked up to her grabbing her hand. She spun around looking up at his face

"Zac I need to..." he stopped her and kissed her hard trying to make her stay but she pulled away "please don't..." she said trailing off.

He let go feeling hurt like he had just been slapped in the face.  
"Cassidy' he said slowly "don't go can we please talk about this..."

She smiled and put her hand on his cheek then leaned up and kissed him soflty on the lips. When she pulled away she felt his breathe slowing down

"don't show up at my house tomorrow...please" she said whispering

she stepped back opening the door behind her and she stepped out in to the hall way.

she felt like she might cry and she didn't want him to see her break, even though on the inside she was cracking.  
_I have feelings for him I do, I'm just saving myself from a big rejection. I just need to leave it like this and nothing would go wrong. This memory would be perfect forever.__  
_  
She walked down his stairs and out the door just as quietly as she came in.

Zac sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands "why did I just let her leave, I tried to stop her but I should of tried harder. I should of done something"

She probably wasn't even down his driveway yet and he missed her. Why did she say those things he knew, he knew her and that wasn't how she felt.

Cassidy woke up the next morning seeing a bouquet of flowers sitting on her night stand. She stared at them for a second before lifting up her head, she was still half asleep so she felt a little dizzy as she sat up fully now.

She picked up the bouquet of red roses and saw a card on the table too but all it said was

_To Cassidy__  
_From Zac

She st the roses down on her bed and ran downstairs

"mom when did those flowers get dropped off?" Her heart was racing because she wanted to see Zac really she did

Her mom looked up from flipping some pancakes "Oh this very handsome boy came by earlier..." she paused for a second trying to remember

"oh he told me to tell you that he was sorry for not saying goodbye but he had to get back home" Her mom was smiling

"Cassidy you never told me about him he was such a gentleman" she went back to the pancakes as Cassidy ran up stairs

"how could he just leave like that!" she said to herself as she scrambled in to some decent clothes. She didn't want him to leave.

As she pulled the shirt over her head she now she started to wish she could take back all the things she said last night.

She wanted to spend New Years with him she even felt like they should be living together but that was her getting ahead of herself.

he ran downstairs and outside trying to remember where he lived. She stopped at the end of her driveway looking both left and right trying to remmeber the street name. When it finally popped in to her head she started to run faster than she ver ran before

_This is insane I can;' believe I'm doing this but I guess it's time to take a risk I just can't let him leave, I need to say goodbye.__  
_  
In about ten minutes Cassidy covered a twenty minute walk to his house. She ran up his front steps but stopped trying to catch her breath, she didn't want to look like a mess when she rang the doorbell.

After about a good two minutes of huffing and puffing she knocked on the door feeling a burning sensation in the back of her throat. She hadn't run like that since she played soccer in JR high.  
When what looked like Zac's dad finally answered the door she slowed her breathing feeling shaky and nervous

"Hi sir, my name is Cassidy and I was wondering is zac around?" She asked holding her breath as he smiled

"I'm sorry you just missed him" Cassidy felt her heart drop "do you know where he went?" she asked feeling her hopes being crushed

His dad nodded his head "he went back to LA, something about a producer calling him wanting to audition. I didn't want him to go because now he'll be missing Christmas but hey a career is a career I guess...I'm sorry Cassidy was it?"

She shook her head smiling "Oh so your the girl he's been talking about"  
She smiled feeling herself perk up "he's been talking about me?" she said with a shaky voice

"yeah he actually wouldn't shut up about you and all this time I thought his girlfriends name was vanessa" the mand smiled as he outstretched his hand "well it's nice to finally meet you" Cassidy took his hand in his laughing

"nice to meet you too" she took her hand back as he spoke up "well I have to get back inside, the wife has breakfest on the table"

Cassidy smiled as she stepped back off the porch "thanks again" she said waving at him as he closed the door behind him.

She walked down his walkway feeling her heart sink again

_He's gone, he left and I blew it. here I am telling him to leave and now that he has all I want is for him to come back.__  
_  
Zac got out of the taxi and paid the driver. He was back at the airport after only a week back home. he stillf felt crushed at what cassidy had said the night before but he knew leaving her the flowers would show that he wasn't mad. he walked in to the airport and up at the desk to order his ticket.

He was angry at himself for leaving his family for Christmas but he couldn't stay there because seeing her would make him want her that much more and knowing he couldn't was killing him inside. He was on his way home now to see Vanessa, the girl he kept ignoring. her calls her voicemail even her texts. He definitly had to explain himself.

He bought his ticket and walked over to the termina. It was a two hour plane ride but he hated to travel sometimes.

Cassidy knocked on her door practically jumping up and down in anticipation. She was her last resort without her she wouldn't be able to see him again.

She finally answered the door and Casidy squealed "oh my god Jaimie I really need your help right now, your like my only hope"

Jaime had been Cassidy's friend since the first grade and she was the only girl Cassidy knew who could zoom in and out of traffic at a 100 mph like it was her job.

She was good at making a five hour drive in to a three hour drive with her speed.

Zac sat on the plane and took out his headphones, he hadn't got any sleep the night before because he spent all night thinking what he was going to do next. _Should he see her or should he leave_ was all he thought about last nigth as he paced his room and being on the plane now it was obvious what he chose.

He felt the plane lift off _he was on his way home now.___

Cassidy explained to Jamie everything that happened over the last week on the car ride up. there were a few seconds where Cassidy thought she might die on this ride but Jamie was making good time already.  
Jamie would Ooohh and Awwwh at certain parts thinking it was the most romantic thing Cassidy was doing right now.

"I can't believe your going to chase down this boy" Jamie said "wow Zac Efron who would of thoguht" Cassidy smiled to herself "I know, i felt crazy too for a second but now I know it just feels right being with him" she put her hand on Jamies arm "i don't know how I can ever repay you for this, thank you" jamie started to beep her horn as she weaved her way in and out of traffic. She popped her gum and smiled

"Cassidy your are like my sister and to see you heartbroken would make me heartbroken" cassidy laughed as she stared out the window. her heart was about to pound right out of her chest.

_I just hope we make it _she thought with a frown.

Zac jumped up when he felt the plane touch down, he looked outside as he took off his headphones. It was really sunny and bright outside making him squint. As the plane came to a complete stop the unfasten seatbelts came on and zac got up stretching. he only had one suitcase but ti was too big to bring on the plane so he had to go down to luggage claim hoping it hadn't gotten lost.

Once off the plane he felt the humid heat hit him as he walked through the hallway connecting the airport to the plane.

He took a deep breath as he felt the AC hit his face as he walked through the terminal. He saw a sign saying baggage claim was upstairs and that he needed to take the escalator.

he walked through the crowds still thinking about cassidy.

he missed her and he wanted to call her but she was clear last night that she didn't want to see him ever. he should of taken things slower and he was kicking himself blaming it all on him. He drove her away, he pressured her in to visiting him and that scared her. He understood too because she had just gotten out of a serious relationship but she was amazing and beautiful. She was everything Zac wanted but she didn't feel the same way.

He stepped on to the escalator feeling it lift him up as he stood there with one hand on the rail. he was looking down at the light beneath the stairs shining through. When he saw the escalator come to an end he looked up noticing a big crowd in front of him blocking his view of any signs pointing towards baggage claim.

He walked a little further and when the crowd started to separate his heart stopped, the breath was taken right out of him.

She smiled a she fidgitid with her fingers. Her stomach was doing flips and she all of a sudden felt weak in the knees. there she was and there he was a clear path between them. it was like every one knew not to step in the space between them.

he smiled back as he shoved his hands in his pants pocket. Once he finally caught his breath he walked closer keeping his eyes on her and only her.

The now noisy airport was silent. They both blocked out every sound and every voice of all the other travelors except for their own.

"hi.." she said quietly as she stopped fidgiting with her fingers.

"hey" he said back calmly even though he felt like his voice might crack.  
"what are you doing here?" he asked feeling his heart pound

Cassidy looked down at the ground and then back up at him smiling.  
"you never said goodbye, so i thought..." she trailed off

"you thought..." he was waiting for her explanation

Cassidy felt her stomach climb up in to her throat as she choked up  
"what i said last night, wasn't how I really felt" she stopped again trying to hold back her emotions which were surging through her wanting to come out.

Zac remained standing there looking at her as she opened her mouth to speak.

Cassidy tried to say something but it felt like the words couldn't come out, like they were glued to her tongue.

_just spit it out! _she yelled to herself.

Zac smiled seeing her trying to find the words to say  
"Cassidy you don't need to explai-"

"yes I do zac so just let me finish" she said smirking  
Zac crossed his hands across his chest now

_just say how you feel _he thought _just say the words that i want to hear __  
_  
"ever since that day you stopped me from embarresing myself in front of Josh I got butterflies in my stomach. when you spoke or when you smiled at me my heart would race, Zac those feelings came all at once and i would hold my breath everytime you would look my way"

she ran her hand through her hair "I hope this all makes as much sense to you as it does for me because I don't know how else to explain it."

Zac smiled "it makes perfect sense" he said hoping it would calm her down  
and it did because Cassidy spoke again"I don't want to come on too strong but I just drove with my crazy driver of a friend to see you, I mean that has to mean something" she laughed remembering the ride as she started to fidgit again.

"Zac when my mom told me you had said goodbye I thought that was it, I would never see you again but here I am babbling now"

Zac stepped closer and grabbed on to her hand. It felt cold "why are you always so cold?" he asked looking down at her.

She smiled and shrugged  
she looked down at their hands and then back at him seeing the tears blur out her vision

"I guess what I am trying to say is..." she felt herself hold back what she was trying to say but she knew it was now or never.

"I Love you Zac" she said whispering "I do I am crazy about you" the tears rolled down her cheeks.

Zac's heart pounded, those were the words he had been waiting to hear and she finally said them. Those were the words he wanted to say last night to her but he didn't have the guts but finally they were out there the three strongest words anyone could ever say to another person.

he put his hand to her cheek wiping away the tears as she laughed at how embarresing she was being.  
He felt her put her hands on his chest as she leaned in closer.

He couldn't hold it in aymore, he stared in to her eyes as they widened and he leaned in for a kiss. She kissed him back instantly as he kissed her harder.

she pulled away smiling  
"I love you too" he said as he kissed her on the forehead.

"your amazing and beautiful Cassidy I don't know any other words that i could say to show you how i feel"

Cassidy shook her head "then just shut up" she said kissing him again. he smiled as he picked her up so she was at eye level

"so what now?" he said as she bit her lip

"well I got accepted in to this really good school.." she said smirking

"where is it?" he asked letting her down "It's in LA the only problem though is i only know one person out here but he's kind of cocky and tells these really bad jokes" she laughed as she wrapped her hands around his neck

"this guy sounds really full of himself" Cassidy shrugged then nodded "yeah I guess so but I love him anyways"  
she laughed as he kissed her again.

It was like scene straight out of a movie. cassiyd hugged him before he grabbed on to her hand leading her to baggage claim

"you probably need a place to stay now" zac said squeezing her hand

she nodded and looked up at him "yeah i do actually"  
"I was hoping you would say that"

Cassidy leaned her head on his shoulder as he kissed the top of her head.

_She's the one _he thought as he wrapped his arm around her waist _I couldn't see myself with anybody else...ever___

As they waited for his bag to come around on the belt Cassidy would kiss him over and over making him laugh sending chills up and down his back..

Hey she couldn't help it he was the one she wanted to be with and nothing could change her mind now  
He was her rescuer, her prince charming her everything and as she kissed him softly on the lips teasing him now she said it again "I love you"

He kissed her on the forehead before grabbing his bag

"I'm feeling hungry" he said holding her hand as they made their way through the halls  
"your always hungry" she said laughing as they stepped out in to the humid air

"I could get use to this" she said looking around, even if they were only in the parking lot Cassidy never had been in LA

Zac looked down at her "me too" he said squeezing her hand

Cassidy felt her heart skip a beat

_oh yeah she could definitly get used to it .__  
_  
End-


End file.
